This invention relates to a crucible, more particularly to a crucible for high temperature applications.
Currently, graphite crucibles are used to melt high purity reactive metals with high melting points, such as uranium, via vacuum or inert induction heating. However, because the carbon in the crucible contaminates the reactive metal, the graphite must be painted with protective layers of ceramics to slow the infusion of carbon into the metal. In addition, large non-graphite crucibles, such as those formed of silica, used for melting high melting point materials have a tendency to crack during the melt-casting process because of excessive mechanical stresses that develop within the crucible due to nonuniform heating of the crucible. Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a crucible that can be induction heated without cracking and allow for high temperature melting of reactive metals without appreciable carbon contamination.